Collection of Oneshots!
by RainyRoses
Summary: You send me a shipping you crave to read about, in the reviews box, and associate it with a word or thing. Then I write a story about the couple around the aspect of the word. Please check it out! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to write some cute one-shots on avatar couples. If you love certain shipping or pairing and want to read more stories on it, this is surely a cure. You tell me the pairing in the review box, and give me one word or thing to associate it with. And I make a fanfic of your couple and creatively make it about the word you associate it with. You tell me and I write. So, let's get started! Thanks Guys! Let's have fun with this! P.S. HURRY UP AND SEND ME A SHIPPING CHILDREN! -Rainy 


	2. Smellerbee x Longshot: Innocent

**A/N: Hey Guys! It's me RainyRoses. I hope you enjoy the first one-shot of many more to come! This one is about Smellerbee and Longshot. And it's pretty cute, actually. Please read, and enjoy! And remember, and the Avatar the Last Airbender Characters belong to the creators. Not me. Or else I would have Tokka Cannon, cuz you know… It's stinkin' awesome. Back to the point now, I don't own Avatar, and please enjoy! **

Smellerbee and Longshot

Setting: A market place.

Smellerbee's POV

**Innocent**

"Hey who's the boy?"

"Uh… How am I supposed to know?"

I am used to being seen as a boy. It's a usual thing now. It doesn't bother me that much. Unless someone talks of me secretively and draw attention to how I was, _"Such a weak looking boy."_

"He's pretty tiny… He looks tinier than my younger brother… and he's 9!" The one guy said to the other.

"We could take him down easily with our muscles." The other guy boasted.

Okay, these guys were getting on my nerves. First off, I am a girl. Second off, don't start a fight with a girl who is good with a knife.

"I'm a girl!" I snapped at the two boys talking behind me in the marketplace.

The two looked at me astonished, probably because I actually spoke up, and the fact that I am, yes, a girl. Then they started laughing their heads off.

"You?! A **GIRL**?!" One yelled slapping his knee laughing.

"Well you know, some say beauty likes to hide itself…" The other said slyly smiling to the other boy.

What the… ? Where they still talking to me? And what the heck are they saying? They should know a person like me does not speak in metaphors or in riddles...

"If you're a girl, then you would like a guy's touch right?" One said and touched my cheeks petting them. Rubbing the markings drawn on my face away.

I instantly flinched. What the heck are these guys talking about? I am so confused... What is going on in this guy's brain? Seriously!

"Hey it's okay right? You look kind of pretty now actually. And you are a **GIRL**. Right…?" The other guy said putting his hand on my head.

What the heck? Where is Longshot? What are these guys doing? What is going on?

_**SMACK**_

I looked up to see Longshot in front of me. He smacked the guys arms away and was now standing in front of me protectively.

"Thanks Longshot." I said quietly, He gave me a long silient stare, and I caught on 'Are you alright?' was what he meant.

"I'm fine." I said in response. He looked back to the two boys who were looked very surprised and confused. He simply gave them a death stare and they cringed back and walked away slowly.

He turned and grabbed my hand as we strolled around the marketplace in the opposite direction.

"That was a weird way of fighting. I'm guessing they we planning to surprise me with a knife in the back or something. I'm glad you were there. Thanks Longshot." I said.

He let out a small sigh and turned to me. "You're too innocent... and cute." He mumbled, his checks turning slightly red and he pet my hair.

I blushed madly with a smile as I tightened my grip while we held hands walking around the marketplace. Yep. Best shopping day, **EVER.**

**Hey Guys! Rainy here! I hope you liked my first one-shot. This one-shot was obviously around the pairing Smellerbee and Longshot, associated with the word 'innocent'. Requested by, PhantomDiscoveries. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, or let me know a paring you want, and please associate it with a word. You don't have to, but I'd rather you do so. Thanks for reading and submit some pairings! ~RainyRoses**


	3. Zuko x Yue: Tickling

**Hey Guys its RainyRoses! I hope you like this one, it's a oneshot pairing of Zuko and Yue. I hope you like it; it's quite fluffy and cute. But, so that Yue isn't dead… it's in our universe with Avatar characters. Well, I should probably stop boring you so… I don't own avatar or any of its characters! And thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it!**

Zuko and Yue

Setting: Real life Jasmine Dragon Shop.

_Zuko's POV_

**_ Tickling_**

It was any other normal day, My Uncle and I were making tea for costumers. But it was a little off, because of the lack of customers. We always got many costumers because apparently our shop was more 'hipster' than Starbucks. But the fact that it was pouring outside might be the reason.

"Ah, the sound of rain can be so calming, especially when making tea!" Uncle said, and shouted the part about tea with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, well…" I stopped my habit of speaking negatively, and finished "…it's not that bad."

Oh, well I was definitely wrong. 5 minutes later the wind pounded fierce rain against the window as lightning struck and thunder boomed. Well, you know my luck. I was quite worried about the fierce storm, so I turned my attention to something else and started cleaning the tea-cups in the sink. No one would come in this kind of storm.

Well I was proved wrong… **_Again._**

_**-SLAM-WHOOSH-**_

The door was forced open and the wind howled as rain splattered on the ground and the door was quickly and fiercely shut. I turned around to see a girl my age dripping wet, panting, trying to regain her breath. She had white skinny jeans on, blue converse, and a light blue tank-top with a dark cardigan over it, and around her neck she wore a chocker with a blue gem in the middle of it. She had crystal blue eyes, a beach-like orange tan and had, strangely enough, pure white hair pulled into a pony tail. I was so shocked to see her I just stared at her like she was crazy. She finally looked up at me…

"…H..Hi…" She got out. I looked to Uncle who also looked shocked, he looked at me, and then focused on the girl.

"Let me get you a towel." Uncle said running upstairs to the apartment we had above the shop. I looked at the girl who stood on the door mat dripping wet, and at first we just stared at each other but that got awkward really fast.

"Do you want tea or not?" was the only thing I could think of to break the awkwardness.

The girl looked bewildered. Did she even read the sign before she came in?

"You… you serve… tea?" She asked.

"Did you even read the title when you came in? Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon." I ended it with sarcasm.

"Oh. I've heard a lot about this shop. I just came to the first place I saw open." She said.

"So are you getting anything or not?" I asked again.

"Um… can you get me… Lemon Chiffon… If you have it…" She said.

"Aye, Aye Captain." I said and started making the girl's tea.

She stood at the door awkwardly, probably not wanting to track in water, and I started making her tea. After I set the tea in the kettle to boil Uncle came down the stairs with a towel for the girl.

"Here you are. Please have a seat at a table, make yourself at home." Uncle said.

"Thank you, you are too kind." She said with a smile and walked to a table and sat down.

Uncle came over to me as I watched her tea boil, "I'll work on the tea. Go socialize and talk to her." Uncle said.

"Why should I?" I asked with an annoyed whisper.

"It never hurts to make friends with others." Uncle said and nudged me out the way.

I groaned at Uncle and slowly walked over to the girl and pulled out a chair opposite to her and sat in it. She just looked at me confused, and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Yue." She said reaching out her hand

"Zuko." I said simply and shook it.

After that it got silent again and the awkwardness piled up. And I thought of something to ask her.

"Why were you outside in such a storm?" I asked. She looked outside staring at the pouring rain and then looked at me.

"I was taking a walk." She said plainly.

"In the rain?" I asked Was this girl crazy or something? Who would want to talk a walk in the freezing rain? Gosh is she stupid,she's gonna get a cold.

"I like taking walks in the rain. It's peaceful. And it wasn't this stormy when I started my walk." Yue replied.

"Ok, ok. But why go out without a coat or umbrella? You're gonna cold tomorrow." I said as she turned red in embarrassment and hugged the towel around her tighter,

"Well, if you need to know, I forgot my coat. And I did have an umbrella until THE WIND BLEW IT AWAY!" Yue said with annoyance.

"Tea's ready!" Uncle said carrying her tea over. He placed it on the table.

"Thank you." Yue said with a smile.

"No problem. Tea is my specialty!" Uncle said as he went to the sink to wash the rest of tea cups I didn't finish.

Yue giggled at Uncle's comment. She picked up her tea and took in a long whiff as her nose crinkled up. She looked cute when she did that... She took a sip of her tea and her bright blue eyes got even brighter...

"This is amazing!" Yue yelled and looked over at Uncle and I "You really are pros!" She said with a giggle. Uncle smiled and I smiled a little. Yue was humming silently with a smile as her face as she sipped her tea.

"Someone seems happy." I said bluntly at her.

She gave me a defensive look and asked "So? Is that such a bad thing?"

"No… But over tea? It's almost as bad as my Uncle's love for tea. But his is far worse." I said.

. "Hey! Tea is amazing!" Uncle shouted in the background as Yue started laughing.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Grumpy Pants." She said obnoxiously with a giggle.

"Hey I'm not grumpy. Your just overly happy." I said in defense.

"I haven't even seen a real smile out of you yet! There must be some way to make you genuinely smile…" She said squinting and thinking while looking at me as I just sat there awkwardly. She stared at me intensely and wouldn't look away. So I awkwardly looked around and tried to hide the blush that covered my cheeks.

...

...

"What did the guy tea say to the girl tea?" She asked with a smirk. "… You're such a cu-tea!" Yue said and started laughing as Uncle died in laughter with her. I just sat there unamused. Am I the only sane one in this place?

As Yue and Uncle began to control their laughs, she realized I hadn't even lifted the corner of my mouth a bit. She sighs and said, "UGHHHHHHHHHHH. This one's a hard case." She said pointing a finger at me wrapping herself deeper into the towel.

"Well I'm not very good with jokes." I said plainly and looked out the window. There was another silence as I stared out the window. I could feel her staring at me. I turned back and looked at her and she was staring me straight in the eye. I was probably blushing a lot more than I thought I was.

Yue squinted at me and said slowly… "Well, I'm sorry I have to do this… but there is no other way… **I MUST TICKLE YOU**!"

Before I could even react Yue was tickling my shoulders and I flushed red in embarrassment and instinctively started laughing like crazy. Yue stood back and watched me laugh and smiled happy she succeeded.

"**TICKLING ALWAYS WORKS**!" She yelled and fist bumped the air. I just flushed red and continued laughing as she looked happy to see me really smile.

She then leaned forward on the table, laid her head on it, and looked me right in the eye and said, "You know you're cute when you blush and smile. I need to come here and tickle you more often." She said with a giggle as she smiled contently.

I flushed bright red and muttered "T-Thanks…" I then took her now empty tea cup to the sink and Uncle elbowed me;

"I like her. She knows some good jokes." He said with a grin. "And knows how to tickle my nephew into smiling." He said and elbowed me in the stomach harder.

...

And that was just the beginning of our relationship and my weakness for tickling.

**THE END**

**Aw that was so cute! Ya for tea jokes! The pairing was Zuko and Yue (in real life) and it was associated with the word tickling. Thanks to Leviarex for the request I definitely enjoyed writing this one. It was much longer than the last one though. Sorry for being slow to writing and I'll try to be faster. Please request a shipping you would like to see more of in the reviews, and associate then with a word, and I'll write it. Thanks for reading and for your support! **

**~RainyRoses**


End file.
